Consequências artísticas
by Aries sin
Summary: Camus, um jovem pintor de talento tem como grande paixão a realização de quadros de nus. Com a ausência do seu modelo habitual, Camus é apresentado a um jovem que aceitou ser seu modelo temporário. Yaoi, MiloCamus


**Título da fic: **Consequências artísticas

**Casal:** Camus x Milo

**Sinopse**: Camus, um jovem pintor de talento tem como grande paixão a realização de quadros de nus. Com a ausência do seu modelo habitual, Camus é apresentado a um jovem que aceitou ser seu modelo temporário.  
**  
Classificação:** A.U., Yaoi, Lemon, Oneshot

**Autora: **Áries Sin

**Disclaimer**: As personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem (apesar de eu sonhar que sim) mas sim ao salve salve mestre Masami Kurumada que nos fez sonhar com seres tão lindos, magníficos e _tuti quanti_!

**

* * *

**

**Consequências artísticas**

**

* * *

**

Suas mãos movimentavam-se sozinhas ao som da música. Os rabiscos que sobressaíam na tela começavam a tomar a forma de um corpo. Os olhos de um azul profundo saltavam da tela para o modelo à sua frente. A melodia de Tchaikovsky ecoava na sala. Um pequeno movimento do modelo fez Camus pousar o lápis.

- Chega por hoje… deve estar cansado.

_Camus Lenoir_ não era o que se podia chamar de uma pessoa calorosa. Artista plástico de profissão, vivia num luxurioso duplex do _9 éme arrondissement_ em "_Paris capitale". _Originário de uma família de posses, ganhara de herança uma considerável soma de dinheiro de seus padrinhos.

Camus era conhecido e aclamado no meio da arte por todo o tipo de gente, e contrariava a famosa teoria de que "um artista que se preze só é reconhecido depois de morto". Seus quadros eram procurados pelos mais afortunados como o último grito.

Pegou no maço de cigarros que jazia sobre o móvel. Dirigiu-se calmamente até à enorme janela, sentando-se do parapeito. Bateu duas vezes com o pacote na perna flexionada até que um cigarro deslizasse do interior. Os dedos longos e finos levaram o objecto aos lábios, enquanto procurava o isqueiro pelos bolsos.

Um corpo esguio e semi-nu aproximou-se dele levantando um pequeno objecto ao nível dos seus lábios. As calças _jeans_ ainda abertas, deixando à mostra os boxers pretos, os músculos do abdómen definidos, a pele alva. Era um modelo belíssimo que tinha à sua disposição.

Sim, pintava quadros dos mais diversos temas. Mas a sua grande paixão, sempre fora a figura humana. Sobretudo, modelos nus. Mas era complicado encontrar modelos específicos prontos a se despirem à frente de um total desconhecido, por uma pequena soma de dinheiro.

Acompanhou os movimentos do modelo com o olhar, enquanto este retirava um cigarro do seu maço, acendia-o e se sentava disciplinarmente à sua frente encarando-o. Um sorriso cândido na face do outro fê-lo suspirar.

- Estou com a ligeira sensação de que se fartou de me ter como modelo… - uma lufada de fumo era lançada para o ar enquanto falava.

- Non… não é por causa de você…- encarou os olhos verdes do outro. – Estou apenas cansado hoje…

- Hum… assim até me sinto renegado… - sorriu – e recuso-me a pousar para você de novo!

Camus riu com o comentário. Realmente estava um pouco cansado naquele dia.

- Você não faria isso comigo! Gosta demasiado de mim para me deixar na seca por muito tempo…

- Achei essa sua frase recheada de malícia…

- Mas que mente depravada! Tenho demasiado amor à vida para me sujeitar a ser trucidado pelo loiro metido a santo que você chama de namorado… - levou mais uma vez o cigarro aos lábios absorvendo uma boa quantidade de fumo.

- Garanto-lhe que entre quatro paredes, Shaka é tudo menos santo!

Um som agudo interrompeu a conversa de ambos. O jovem de longos cabelos lavanda levantou-se do lugar onde estava sentado e seguiu até ao móvel onde o celular tocava. Atendeu.

- Oi Shakinha… sim… humhum… não não… claro que não… humhum… mas você vem na mesma certo? Simsim… claro… um beijo…

Mal o telefonema terminou, Camus soltou uma gargalhada. Aquelas conversas altamente construtivas ao telefone entre o modelo e o namorado eram hilariantes… Mu estava mais que habituado com os surtos repentinos do francês… afinal, não era à toa que se dizia que os artistas tinham todos um parafuso a menos.

- O Shaka está atrasado. – limitou-se a justificar enquanto se dirigia à cadeira onde estava a sua camisa branca. Vestiu-a calmamente, apertando cada botão como se fosse algo precioso. Camus olhava cada movimento do belo exótico que lhe servia tantas vezes de modelo nu. Conhecia Mu desde os tempos em que estudava na _Academie des Beaux-arts de Paris_. Este já tinha por hábito de pousar como modelo. Fora nesse momento que se conheceram e se tornaram amigos. Durante os anos seguintes, tornara-se rotineiro o francês lhe pedir para pousar para ele.

Camus conhecia o belo corpo andrógeno de cor. O namorado de Mu, Shaka, também já tinha passado pelas suas telas. A verdade era que tinham traços tão parecidos, adorava as raras vezes em que o loiro aceitava pousar em conjunto com o tibetano.

Qualquer outro artista em buscar de um modelo teria posto um anúncio dos jornais… mas ele não… vai que lhe aparecia alguém muito… menos… interessante. Por isso ele escolhia os seus modelos.

- É verdade… ia-me esquecendo: vou viajar nas próximas duas semanas, mas não se preocupe pois arranjei um substituto para as suas… vontades… - Mu sorriu cheio de malícia ao dizer as ultimas palavras. – Um amigo meu está precisando de uma grana e não tem problemas nenhuns em pousar nu.

Camus não parecia muito convencido ao inicio. Mas se Mu o tinha designado para o substituir… porque não? Sempre inovava.

Aceitou a proposta. Só lhe restava esperar pelo telefonema do tal…_amigo…  
_

**-----------oOo-----------  
**

Não esperara muito pelo telefonema. Logo no dia seguinte, um tal de Milo _Kalomiris _ligou. Grego. Pois… de Mu, esperava realmente tudo… a primeira sessão fora marcada para o dia seguinte, às 10 da manhã.

Camus era uma pessoa muito… certinha. Arrumadinha. Demasiado certinho aliás. Andava de um lado para o outro da sala esperando o modelo chegar. Preparava o sermão pelo atraso de MEIA HORA do imbecil. Detestava quando as pessoas chegavam atrasadas aos compromissos.

Olhou pela janela e viu que Paris se encontrava submersa pela chuva que caía torrencialmente.

A campainha tocou. Esperou um pouco onde estava. Certamente não iria abrir a porta logo. Faria o outro esperar do outro lado um bom tempo, antes de se decidir a deixa-lo entrar.

Gritou um _" Un instant "_ antes de avançar até à porta e rodar a chave. Ao abri-la, entendeu logo o significado de "_substituto para as suas… vontades…"_ segundo Mu.

Era horrivelmente… tentador. Aparentemente apanhado de surpresa pela água, desprovido de chapéu de chuva, Milo estava completamente encharcado. Os longos cabelos azuis… ensopados. O casaco? Afogado. A camisa? Inundada. E que mais estaria… molhado?

Camus sorriu malicioso ao encarar o jovem à sua frente.

- _Bonjour_! – disse estendendo a mão, afastando-se da porta para dar passagem ao outro. – Foi apanhado desprevenido?

Milo olhou-o interrogativo. Ele chegava ali, encharcado, deitando água por todo o lado… e o filho da mãe do francês ainda parecia divertido? Sabia que devia ter desconfiado quando Mu lhe propôs aquele trabalho… daquele tibetano, não era coisa boa de certeza.

- Bom dia… sim, a chuva começou a cair depois de eu ter saído de casa. Como já vinha a caminho e estava atrasado, decidi que seria melhor chegar o mais depressa possível.

- Se tivesse chegado a horas, a chuva não o tinha apanhado... – respondeu o francês simplesmente dando de ombros. A natureza tinha-se encarregado da sua vingança… tinha um grego, molhado… lindíssimo diante dele… o que poderia querer mais?

Milo rosnava alguns xingamentos em grego inaudíveis para Camus que tinha ido buscar uma toalha.

Após as apresentações, as primeiras trocas de frases foram complicadas. Milo já estava rogando pragas a Mu à um tempo por o ter metido diante daquela…coisa. Linda de morrer, elegante, sarado… mas não deixava de ser "coisa".

Estava agora sentado numa cama, completamente nu, rodeado de lençóis, apenas as partes íntimas tapadas pelo fino tecido branco. O clima entre eles não era dos melhores. Camus parecia demasiado concentrado na tarefa de desenhar e cortava qualquer tentativa do grego de iniciar uma conversa.

Quando Mu descrevera Camus como _"ligeiramente distante"_, nunca pensou que o "ligeiramente distante" do tibetano fosse frigido! Aquilo era tudo falta de uma boa foda bem dada naquele traseiro branquinho e com a mania das grandezas! Desgraçado! Mal amado! Bonito! Charmoso… francês… olhos lindos… corpo sarado… porte altivo… xingou-se mentalmente por ter tais pensamentos impuros com aquela criatura.

Milo suspirava e remexia-se ansioso. Digamos que a paciência não era bem um dos seus fortes. E estar ali… nu… estático… com o olhar penetrante de um certo francês sobre si não era bem da sua natureza ficar parado. Geralmente quando estava nu diante de alguém a cena tinha mais… acção…

- Agradecia se ficasse parado por um bocado… - a voz grossa do francês assustou Milo que olhava para todo o lado, procurando algo para se distrair.

Aquela tensão toda entre eles estava dando cabo da pouca paciência que ainda lhe restava. O que ele não fazia por dinheiro…

Após umas boas horas sentado na mesma posição, fazendo intervalo de 30 em 30 minutos, Milo sentia cãibras em todos os músculos, mal se aguentava de pé. Perguntava-se como aguentaria 2 semanas sempre na mesma posição…

**-----------oOo-----------  
**

Os três primeiros dias foram exactamente idênticos. Milo chegava, despia-se, sentava-se, e ficava ali… as seguintes horas a olhar para o vazio. Poucas eram as palavras trocadas entre eles. Apenas os olhos de ambos falavam. Camus decorava o corpo do grego enquanto desenhava. A pele morena, tão diferente da sua e da de Mu. Era um belíssimo espécimen das terras helénicas, não podia negar. De vez ou outra permitia-se olhar mais fixamente para o modelo.

Milo sentia-se observado, claro, mas o olhar do pintor não se limitava à procura da arte… havia um toque de… malícia. Como ele sabia? Ora, ele próprio fazia isso… era um jogo de sedução. Oitenta por cento da arte de seduzir faz-se com o olhar, e não com as palavras. O francês estava a brincar com o fogo… e aquilo agradava-o.

A cada vez que o pintor o mirava longamente, ele retribuía. Tinha-se tornado uma luta para ver quem suportava mais tempo o olhar do outro sem ceder. A grande maioria das vezes, era Camus que desistia. Mas não sem mostrar um sorriso malicioso antes de desviar os olhos em direcção à tela. Voltava a concentrar-se na pintura.

- Vive aqui à muito tempo? – Camus tinha finalmente decidido começar a conversa… na verdade, tinha ficado curioso acerca do "objecto" à sua frente.

Milo assustou-se com a repentina mudança de atitude. Levantou uma sobrancelha. Decididamente, aquele francês não batia bem da cabeça…

- À seis anos. Os meus pais vieram para Paris trabalhar quando eu tinha catorze anos. Porquê?

- Hum… _rien…_ só que tem um ligeiro sotaque quando fala.

Ah não! Aquela era de mais! Raramente falava, mas quando o fazia era para o zoar? Aquele francês de uma figa estava ultrapassando os limites!

- Você é francês mesmo?

- Sou sim, porquê?

- Nada… é tão arrogante quanto eles… só podia… - retrucou esperando pela reacção. Mas Camus permaneceu impassível. Apenas se limitou a sorrir cinicamente olhando para a tela.

- _Bien, _vamos parar por aqui hoje!

Arf… como adorava ouvir aquelas palavras vindas daquela boca! Milo levantou-se, os lençóis escorregando até ao chão, deixando seu corpo exposto na sua totalidade. Consciente do olhar de Camus sobre ele, espreguiçou-se felinamente, fechando ligeiramente os olhos, ronronando. Sentia todos os músculos do seu corpo atlético contraírem-se de dor pela posição desconfortável.

Camus observava o mínimo movimento do belo jovem perdido em pensamentos "impróprios para menores"… Passou a língua pelos sábios humedecendo-os. Era claro que aquele ser era um poço de tentação… ainda mais quando o viu se aproximar, completamente nu, para ver em que ponto estava o quadro. Lá estava ele… sentado no banco… de frente ao cavalete… com aquela verdadeira escultura digna de _David_ **(o1o) **ao seu lado…

- Nada mau… - disse o grego despreocupadamente passando uma mão pelos cabelos. Seria possível que aquele ser fosse assim TÃO desprovido de qualquer sentido de pudor?

- _C'est parfait!_ – aparentemente o francês tinha-se sentido ofendido! Milo sorriu e decidiu deitar mais lenha na fogueira.

- Bof… não está mau de todo… mas já vi melhor…

Avançou até ao lugar onde estavam pousadas as suas roupas começando a vesti-las.

Aquilo não ia ficar assim… ai não ia não…

**-----------oOo-----------  
**

Ah, mas o que tinha dado aquele francês de uma figa para deixar a janela aberta! Estava demasiado frio para que ele conseguisse aguentar tanto tempo despido! E lá estava ele, mais uma vez sentado na MESMISSIMA posição, a olhar de novo para o palhaço que parecia estar a divertir-se com a situação! Sim… estava frio, e disso derivava algumas alterações em seu corpo… tanto pela pele arrepiada como… felizmente havia o lençol a tapar…

Um arrepio repentino fê-lo estremecer. Já estava ali à umas boas duas horas, a conversa até que não estava nada desagradável… SE NÃO FOSSE A PORRA DO FRIO!

Algumas frases de duplo sentido eram ditas ao longo da conversa, que atiçavam a curiosidade do grego. Estranhou quando a expressão no rosto de Camus mudou repentinamente para preocupado.

- Há algo errado… - disse simplesmente o francês olhando fixamente para a tela.

- Errado? Como assim?

- _Oui_, não estou conseguindo representar a textura da pele…

Era o que faltava… agora o "artista" tinha uma crise existencial…

Camus levantou-se calmamente, aproximando-se do local onde ele estava. O grego sorriu manhoso ao ver a atenção que o pintor lhe estava a dar.

- Tinha um professor que dizia: se não consegue representar a textura de alguma coisa, toque… sinta… - levantou a mão até ao queixo do grego, passando-a levemente pela bochecha. Esperava uma reacção brusca, que não veio. Sorriu. Tinha a pele fria. Fez um leve gesto com o polegar, fechou os olhos aumentando a sensibilidade e continuou com as carícias subindo para os olhos, bochechas e finalmente os lábios. Milo olhava o francês tão entregue ao toque… tão tentador… ao sentir os dedos finos em seus lábios, não resistiu em entreabri-los e passar de leve a língua pelo polegar do pintor. Camus assustou-se um pouco ao sentir o músculo húmido e morno em seu dedo.

Alguns segundos passaram neste reconhecimento até que Milo perdeu a paciência. Num gesto mais que brusco, agarrou a mão que até então estava pousada em sua face, puxou o dono contra si, fazendo com que as duas caras ficassem bem próximas. Sentia a respiração acelerada do francês, a boca entre-aberta. Camus tinha os olhos fixos nos lábios do grego… tão apetitosos…

- Eu tinha um professor que acrescentava… se o toque não chegar… prove…

Acabou com a pouca distância entre os rostos, passando a língua sensualmente sobre os lábios já abertos do pintor. Camus não aguentou muito tempo e tomou os lábios do grego para um beijo cheio de lascívia.

As mãos de Camus percorriam a pele morena por todos os recantos enquanto se debruçava sobre Milo obrigando-o a deitar-se. Os lençóis brancos eram afastados do corpo do grego desajeitadamente, deixando-o completamente exposto às vontades do francês. Sem acabar com o beijo, Milo levou as mãos à camisa branca que o pintor usava, desabotoando os botões apressadamente. Mas a necessidade de maior contacto entre os corpos fê-lo retirá-la com um puxão brusco, obrigando Camus a apartar o beijo. Este olhou surpreso o grego enquanto ele percorria com avidez o seu peito alvo. Ofegou quando sentiu Milo o abraçar com força, fazendo-o deitar-se sobre ele, enquanto distribuía pequenos beijos pelos ombros.

Os dedos longos de artista desceram até ao baixo ventre do modelo, roçando de leve as unhas na pele sensível. Milo gemeu ao sentir o toque, mesmo que ligeiro. Apoiou um cotovelo na cama, e num gesto rápido, inverteu as posições, ficando assim no domínio da situação. Percorreu com o olhar o corpo exposto abaixo de si, começando pelos belos olhos azuis confusos, passando pelos lábios rosados e ligeiramente inchados, o pescoço alvo tão exposto, descendo para o tórax definido. Passou a língua pelos próprios lábios sensualmente humedecendo-os, gesto que só contribuiu para a excitação do francês. A erecção já desperta era detida pelas calças jeans que ainda vestia.

Milo traçava um caminho de beijos e lambidas manhosamente pelo corpo do pintor, demorando-se nas partes mais sensíveis como a junção do pescoço com o ombro e os mamilos. Alternava mordidas e lambidas à medida que os suspiros de Camus se tornavam mais acelerados. Ao chegar ao cós das calças, brincou languidamente rodeando o umbigo, enquanto as mãos estavam ocupadas em abri-las. Camus arfava pressentindo o que estava por vir. Sentia a respiração morna do grego sobre a sua erecção e beijos perto do elástico dos boxers.

Mas foi então que tudo parou! Milo levantou-se tão bruscamente como se tinha baixado. Soltou um suspiro frustrado quando sentiu a ausência do calor do grego sobre si. Ergueu-se levemente, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

Milo permanecia de pé, diante dele, olhando-o maroto. Um sorriso malicioso era visível em seus lábios. Ricanou para logo em seguida lhe virar as costas e dirigir-se à porta que dava para o quarto do francês.

Camus mirava atentamente o mínimo dos movimentos do jovem nu à sua frente. Os músculos de Adónis contraindo-se a cada passo, os longos cabelos cacheados caindo soltos sobre as costas… a tentação encarnada. Sorriu com os pensamentos impuros com que era bombardeado.

Até que Milo parou… bem na frente na porta… virou-se calmamente, o mesmo sorriso de momentos antes no rosto.

Levantou a mão direita estendendo-a. Abanou o indicador para a frente e para trás, chamando pelo francês. A mão esquerda percorria o seu tórax, descendo lentamente até ao próprio membro, atiçando ainda mais a vontade do pintor.

- Com'ere boy!

O corpo do francês reagiu automaticamente à provocação. Com um sorriso depravado, levantou-se calmamente do colchão, sempre mantendo o contacto visual com o grego. Deslizou as mãos brancas até ao cós das calças já abertas, puxando-as ligeiramente para baixo, revelando a totalidade das boxers azuis. O tecido áspero deslizou sobre a pele macia, até atingir o chão. Camus deu alguns passos, sempre fixando o homem à sua frente. Ao chegar perto de Milo, levantou a mão à altura da do grego, pegando-lhe do pulso.

Os movimentos eram feitos com uma lentidão constrangedora. Milo viu curioso a sua mão ser levada até aos lábios do francês. Este não tirava os olhos de si, observando as suas mais pequenas reacções. O desgraçado tinha um sorriso de levar à loucura.

A língua morna do pintor rodeou o seu indicador. Inconscientemente fechou ligeiramente os olhos. Camus lambia e chupava, molhando-o com a sua saliva, numa lentidão propositadamente torturante. Milo olhava tudo hipnotizado com tamanha malícia que o francês punha no gesto. Sentiu-se ferver com o toque. Começou a andar para trás, incitando o francês a segui-lo, só parando quando sentiu as pernas tocarem na borda da cama. Camus aproximou-se colando o seu corpo ao de Milo.

Mais um beijo luxurioso foi trocado, as mãos ávidas do francês exploravam o corpo moreno, desejando tomá-lo para si o mais rápido possível. Milo lutava contra a única peça de roupa que ainda restava ao pintor, desejando por um contacto mais íntimo.

Camus deixou escapar um gemido abafado ao sentir o seu membro rodeado pelas mãos quentes do modelo. O leve movimento de vai-vem estava deixando-o louco.

Milo foi empurrado delicadamente em direcção à cama, sendo seguido por Camus que logo se postou sobre ele. O grego gemia e arfava ao sentir-se ser beijado e acariciado com tanta volúpia. Agarrou firmemente os longos cabelos do homem sobre si, obrigando-o a beijar as zonas que ELE queria. Sorriu vitorioso ao ver que o pintor estava entrando no jogo. Começou por beijar longamente os seus lábios, para depois descer pelo pescoço marcando de leve; continuando o caminho pelo abdómen definido, demorando-se na barriga, no umbigo apesar das suas manifestações de descontentamento.

Um gemido alto ecoou no quarto quando Camus lambeu com vontade toda a extensão do seu membro pulsante. Começou por lamber preguiçosamente, da base até à extremidade, para depois finalmente o tomar todo, sugando avidamente. Milo, os olhos turvos de desejo, via a longa cabeleira verde petróleo subir e descer sobre o seu baixo ventre, proporcionando sensações indescritíveis. Os gemidos iam aumentando de intensidade à medida que o clímax se aproximava.

Camus sentiu os cabelos serem puxados com demasiada força.

- Ca… Camus… - A voz de Milo saía rouca de desejo, tentando controlar minimamente a respiração acelerada.

O pintor soltou o membro enrijecido, subindo de novo sobre o corpo de Milo, beijando-o rapidamente. Levantou-se em seguida da cama, deixando um Milo perplexo deitado sobre os lençóis brancos. Não podia deixa-lo naquele estado, podia? Sobretudo NÃO naquela altura! Sentou-se para ver melhor o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

Deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio quando viu o francês pegar num tubo de lubrificante e alguns preservativos de dentro de uma cómoda.

Camus, perante esta reacção do grego, não pôde evitar de lhe sorrir. Aproximou-se de novo na cama, sentando-se sobre ela de frente para o outro. Estendeu o objecto para o grego, num pedido mudo.

Milo depositou uma quantidade moderada de gel sobre as mãos, espalhando, enquanto o francês colocava o preservativo no próprio membro. Aproximou-se do francês, começando um movimento de masturbação lenta mas firme enquanto espalhava o gel por toda a extensão do membro erecto.

Camus estava à beira do delírio somente com aquele toque.

Fez um sinal com a mão, chamando Milo para que este se aproximasse e sentasse em seu colo. O olhar sedutor do francês fez com que todos os pelos do corpo de Milo se arrepiassem.

Não podendo recusar um pedido daqueles, o grego passou os dois joelhos para cada lado do francês, apoiando os braços nos seus ombros largos. Camus melou os próprios dedos com mais um pouco de gel. Aproximou os lábios do ouvido do outro sussurrando palavras lascivas enquanto buscava a entrada quente do companheiro, tacteando com cautela. Milo gemeu alto cerrando os olhos ao sentir-se ser invadido daquele modo tão brusco. Lançou a cabeça para trás, quando sentiu mais um dedo se juntar à exploração, um grito mudo formando-se em sua garganta. A sua própria erecção era alvo de uma fricção deliciosa impressa entre os dois corpos.

Os dedos de Camus tacteavam o seu interior, fazendo-o ceder e relaxar aos poucos. Quando achou que o grego estava devidamente preparado, retirou os dígitos do seu interior, ouvindo um suspiro de frustração do mesmo, e segurou fortemente seus quadris. Milo sorriu malicioso ao pensar no que estava por vir. Seus lábios foram novamente tomados de modo afoito. Camus segurava-o pela cintura, enquanto guiava seu membro até a entrada apertada, fazendo-o sentar-se em seu colo.

Milo sentiu a invasão lenta, deixando escapar alguns gemidos de dor à medida que o francês se enterrava mais fundo nele. Foi só quando se sentiu plenamente preenchido que soltou uma grande lufada de ar, suspirando longamente. Abraçava o francês, buscando apoio. Camus fazia pequenas carícias em seus quadris, esperando qualquer reacção sua que lhe indicasse de continuar.

Pouco tempo depois, Milo começou a mover os quadris impacientemente. Subia e descia em movimentos lentos, apoiando-se nos ombros do pintor, à medida que se deixava penetrar cada vez mais fundo.

Os lábios finos entreabertos, deixavam escapar a respiração rápida do francês enquanto os longos cabelos se grudavam ao corpo devido ao suor. Milo mordia o lábio inferior, tentando a todo o custo diminuir a pouca dor que ainda sentia. Sentiu a sua própria erecção ser acariciada pelos dedos longos do parceiro, seu polegar acariciando a ponta sensível.

As estocadas tornavam-se mais fortes e fundas a cada minuto que passava. Os gemidos roucos, suplicas e suspiros mesclavam-se ecoando pelo quarto. Milo não estava aguentando mais ao se sentir tocado insistentes vezes num ponto sensível no seu interior.

- Mi… Milo… não… não para… - Camus conseguiu articular com dificuldade entre gemidos de pura delicia. Com a visão nublada, via deliciado o parceiro subir e descer sobre o seu colo, o longo cabelo ondulado escorregando pelos ombros, a perfeição do rosto com as bochechas afogueadas, os lábios tremendo levemente.

Milo gemia alto ao sentir-se possuído e ao mesmo tempo com as sensações deliciosas que o movimento de vai-vem em seu membro lhe proporcionava.

Foi com um grito alto que ambos gozaram, Milo primeiro que Camus, deixando-se cair exaustos sobre o colchão macio.

As respirações ainda descompassadas, o ritmo cardíaco acelerado, uma sensação de êxtase tomava conta deles.

**-----------oOo-----------  
**

- Como foram as últimas duas semanas?

O tibetano caminhava lentamente até ao local onde o cavalete sustentava a tela pintada. Após alguns minutos observando a pintura, Mu levantou uma sobrancelha. Voltou-se para Camus, os olhos verdes cheios de malícia e com um sorriso mesquinho nos lábios.

- Parece que está vivo… - apenas comentou esperando por uma reacção do outro.

Camus limitou-se a retribuir ao sorriso do mesmo modo.

Mu tinha acabado de regressar de viagem naquela manhã, e passara em sua casa para ser posto ocorrente dos últimos acontecimentos. Foi quando se deparou com o quadro acabado de Milo. Ao olhar atentamente, verificou que o quadro tinha algo de diferente dos que o pintor já tinha feito até então.

Os olhos do modelo pareciam ganhar vida, os membros pareciam que se iriam mover a qualquer momento.

Mu gargalhou alto.

- Andou a seguir os meus conselhos pelo que vejo… - disse após conseguir controlar o riso.

Camus acompanhou o tibetano na brincadeira, olhando fixamente o quadro de braços cruzados - Eu sabia que o acto de "provar" iria ajudar em muito na finalização do quadro…

- Hum – manifestou-se o tibetano – agora entendi o porquê de sempre faltar alma aos retratos que você faz de mim… - olhou de lado para o pintor - falta… "sabor"…

Ambos mantiveram-se calados durante um bom tempo, simplesmente olhando para o quadro.

- Bom… vou indo… o Shaka está à minha espera lá em baixo. Foi só uma "visita de médico". – Mu cortou o silêncio que pairava até então, dirigindo-se de novo à porta. Camus sabia que o amigo não resistiria à tentação de ver o resultado das últimas duas semanas mal chegasse de viagem. Acompanhou-o, despedindo-se com um aceno.

A porta foi fechada. No interior do apartamento, somente o barulho dos carros na rua era audível. Avançou calmamente até ao centro da sala, sentando-se no banco, de frente ao cavalete. Seus olhos vagueavam pela pintura, reconhecendo cada pedaço da pele morena do homem representado. Lembrando-se de cada gemido… cada suplica… repassava cada momento tórrido desde aquela primeira vez à uma semana atrás. Lançou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos. Suspirou.

Ouviu o barulho de passos no interior da casa. Sentiu alguém se aproximar vagarosamente. Uma mão quente segurou em seu pescoço, obrigando-o a inclinar ainda mais a cabeça para trás. Seus lábios foram tomados num misto de doçura e voracidade. As línguas travando uma luta continua pelo domínio da situação.

O beijo apartado, abriu lentamente os olhos. Duas magníficas orbes azuis profundo o miravam maliciosamente, o mesmo sorriso cínico de sempre nos lábios finos. Levou uma das mãos à face morena, acariciando de leve.

- Nada mau… - ouviu o grego sussurrar.

Sorriu ao ouvir a mesmíssima frase que o fizera ofender uns dias antes.

- _C'est parfait!_ – respondeu sorrindo, olhando de novo para a tela.

Milo retribuiu ao gesto para responder logo em seguida:

- Não está mau de todo… mas o original é bem melhor… - postou-se em frente ao francês, demonstrando o seu corpo atlético completamente nu.

Camus olhou-o de alto a baixo, cheio de segundas intenções, o corpo totalmente exposto às suas vontades.

**Fim

* * *

**

**(o1o) "David" de Michelangelo: **Estátua que representa a figura bíblica de David preparando-se para lutar contra Golias. Esta estátua é numerosas vezes indicada com o padrão da perfeição do corpo masculino na arte.

* * *

**Cantinho ariano:**

_…Áries_ feliz por finalmente ter acabado a fic…

**Mu:** - chateado-

**Shaka:** - emburrado-

_…Áries:_ o que foi?

**Mu:** a fic que ia sair não era com o Milo e o Camus…

_…Áries:_ … pois não… mas o que aconteceu foi que o prazo para as fics do dia dos namorados foi adiada… e so a posso postar quando sair no ssdreams…

**Mu:** … e o capitulo da London?

_…Áries:_ … não esta acabado… (carinha triste…) peço desculpas aos leitores da London por isso…

**Sha:** não comento…

Mu e Shaka olhando de esguelha para …Áries

_…Áries:_ (à beira das lágrimas…) desculpem…

**Milo:** FICOU ÓPTIMO! CAMUSSSS! VEM VERRR!

Camus aparecendo do nada: oui! Foi um óptimo trabalho!

**Mi:** eu sabia que os surtos da Litha serviriam para alguma coisa…

_…Áries:_ serviu para eu ficar até às 5 da manhã a aturá-la, isso sim…

**Mi (sorrindo**): ah, mas você gosta… senão não ficava…

_…Áries:_ é… sobretudo gostei do surto a propósito da nota de rodapé… **(o1o)**

Surto da Litha:

(o1o) Qualé Sin... isso aqui ficou tão malicioso... XD

Milo: é eu notei, mas eu tava mais preocupado c o espécime de belo frances a meu lado

Litha: Logico, o frances tava olhando o simbolo q ela colocou só q em ti

Milo: Melhor então, posso mostrar um número 1 pra ele bem grandinho

Litha: revira os olhos

Milo: Q tal um numero 1 em algarismos romanos ?

Fim do surto

Mi: WAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH! É escorpiana e basta!

…Áries: **¬¬**

Agradecimento mais que especial à **Litha-chan**, por me aturar até altas horas da madrugada, por ter a paciência de ler a fic, por ter a paciência de corrigir alguns erros, por amar o Milo/Camus, por me deixar usar uma certa cena na fic, e acho que vou parar de lhe agradecer se não ela fica egocêntrica de mais… XD

Agradecimento também mais que especial a **Deneb, **a minha critica de escrita do coração XD que a cada fic me atura para dar a opinião antes de postar… sim… e por aturar os meus surtos às mesmas altas horas da madrugada.

A fic do Mu/Shaka sai ainda no principio do mês… quanto ao próximo capitulo da London… só Zeus sabe quando terei tempo de a escrever…

Beijo a todos


End file.
